Angel Wings
by 486HoliC
Summary: "Asami's eyes widened in shock and eyed the boy who had committed such compulsion in the name of victory, which no one would dare. Ebony-haired." Story based on Rin's middle school years. RinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi, guys! Sorry for so many OC's! I promise I'll get rid of them soon. They're only needed for the first few chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but I wish I could!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Asami<strong>

Junior high is almost over. Just a semester left to go, and she's finally out of this hell hole called school. Just the fact that she has to deal with so many people, _fake_ people, sickens every strand on her head. Asami has been called a _good friend _when she comforted her friend Kaede after a cold rejection from a first love; a_ sweetheart _when she distributed homemade cookies to her classmates out of the goodness of her heart; a _liar_ when she made up an excuse that there was a family gathering in order to ditch a friend's violin recital, when really she just didn't feel like getting out of bed that day; a _fun person to hang out with_ when she snuck out of class with a group of seniors to smoke cigarettes for the first time; _uninteresting _when she refused to shovel up snow; _awkward _when she had nothing to say at a Christmas party; a _bitch_ when someone overheard her talking smack about a snobby classmate; and so much more.

Speak about a wolf in sheep skin. She tries to be diplomatic while dealing with people at the same time. Nowadays, it seems everyone needs to wear a mask to live in this damned world. Asami knows the myriad of emotions that are often expressed by many as a facade to the truth, because she, herself, is constantly put in a position where displaying a certain emotion can affect the next minute of her life. Whether she feels like crap, this superficial society won't take her crap. That's why, she can't reveal her true skin and knowing the rest of the population is bogus, she can't come to love them. She can't love herself.

"Oi, Asami! Mornin'~ Down for karaoke tomorrow?" Rika yelled out. It sounded more like a demand.

"Uhhh…Sorry, I'm broke like a joke," Asami avoided eye contact.

"I'll spot you!" Quick reflexes. This can only mean- "…Ya see, I already told Daiki you were going." She put on her apologetic face.

_This bitch._

Daiki recently became close friends with Rika. They were more like acquaintances, using each other to get close to someone else. Rika had an interest in Daiki's friend Touya, and Daiki had his eyes on Asami.

What a nice way to start off her Thursday morning. Bailing on Rika was always a difficult task. Say no now, and she'll pester Asami until dawn breaks. It was like, she'd rather stab her ass than – anything. Just knowing that she'll see Daiki again made the hairs on her skin erect. Daiki looked like he could pass for a college student when he was only a first year in high school. Maybe engaging in adult-like activities with his seniors just drained the youth from his face, not to mention, he was pretty tall. He wasn't exactly a bad guy; there was no proof that he ever committed a scene to moot. However, there were some words on the street that Asami found unpleasant, saying Daiki slept around with a lot of girls.

Twenty minutes until lunch. Asami suddenly felt like - she raises her hand up.

"Yes, Murakami-san," Yamamoto-sensei noticed her hand up in the hair while writing a math problem on the board.

"I need to use the restroom."

Asami walked out of class. She already knew this week's chapter material well; sitting there throughout the rest of the class period listening to her teacher repeat the lesson over and over again was a waste of time. Well, walking around and pretending to go to the restroom was also a waste of time, but whatever is there to do will do. She walked straight down the hallway acting like there was a destination. There were voices echoing in the building; kinda loud and obnoxious. Sounded like the gym class was sent in earlier than normal. A group of guys in their gym clothes appeared at the end of the hallway and stood in front of the large community sink to wash up. Closer. A rather large girl approached one of the tall guys, handing a wash cloth and then ran off. Asami was nearing them, acting like a normal bystander. The tall guy yelled out, "Gross! This stinks!" and held the wash cloth up disgustingly, pinching his nose. His companion bursted out into laughter. Making fun of the girl, who probably had innocent feelings for that idiotic boy…it really pissed Asami off. She almost felt offended in the girl's place. Asami passed by them and turned left around the corner. She felt sorry for her.

_Che. Immature jerks. _She thought to herself.

_Thud._

_Grunt. _

Asami whipped around at the sound of someone getting hurt. The laughing companion had been shoved onto the floor and the tall guy had been pounced really badly on the face. His head hit the floor, and he groaned from the impact. Asami's eyes widened in shock and eyed the boy who had committed such compulsion in the name of victory, which no one would dare. Ebony-haired. He looked angry and walked away from the senseless duo towards her. Brief eye contact with his electric blue eyes were enough to send the shivers up her spine; enough for her to remember those very eyes.

By lunch time, the news had spread like wildfire.

Kaede ran up to their table, "Nee, I heard from some students in class 3-1 that a group of second years got into a fight!" She looked excited.

"Yeah, yeah, me too! I heard that this kid named Okumura Rin apparently started a fight for no reason." Rika added on.

_Okumura…_

"Ugh, second years…they think they're so tough. So annoying! Grow up already!" Kaede whined.

…_Rin…_

Asami thought to herself as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Okumura Rin. So _that's_ his name. Not that she was interested in him. She still wasn't used to the length of her hair.

**Friday**. Rika came to school dolled up, her face plastered with makeup. She brought a giant bag filled with clothes for them, including Kaede, to change into after school. Rika was so eager to impress Touya with her feminine appeal. Asami felt sick to her stomach poking around through the bag; she would've never guess Rika to be spending her allowance on these fabrics of promiscuity. Kaede wanted to spruce herself up too. She ran to the restroom with Rika to put on some eyeliner.

Asami remained in her seat. There was still a few minutes left before class started. In the mean time, she just waited for time to pass and looked out the window. There were students rushing into the school with their bikes, other's on their feet to make it on time. There were some people that stood in place just outside the school bulding, as if there wasn't a worry to be late.

"Asami!"

She heard someone call her name, maybe it was Kaede; not too sure. Before turning, Asami's eyes caught something interesting of one of the people that were standing. She made out the identity of an ebony-haired male student. It was Okumura Rin. He was standing next to an odd, old man, who was conversing with a middle-aged middle-aged woman. Next to the woman was a male student, whose head was bandaged up. It didn't take long for Asami to recognize him, the nincompoop who got what he deserved. The old man then bowed and forcefully pushed down Rin's head in repentance.

"Asami!" Kaede yelled out, "Geez, what are you looking at? Is there a cute guy?"

Kaede had come back from the restroom with Rika, who had done Kaede's eye makeup a little too thick. They both leaned against Asami and peered through the window.

"It's nothing," Asami insisted.

"Look, Asami! Do I look more like a lady now?" Kaede blinked her eyes several times and tucked her side bangs behind her right ear. She widened her eyes and pouted.

"Stop. You're creeping me out," she replied. "Wait, your right—no, left eye looks kinda weird," Asami pointed out.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so Rin makes an appearance! Dun dun dun! Well, I'm sure you guys already figured it out by now. I referenced off of episode 14, ya know, Rin's flashback of his middle school years. I'm going to try my best as possible to stick to Kazue Katou's original story line. Oh and just in case some of you were wondering, I referred "shovel up snow" as doing drugs (specifically snorting cocaine).

Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too horrible! ヽ(๏ ∀A ๏ )ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but I wish I could!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Wings<strong>

Her body got swept by the deep beats of the bass, pumping from the low quality stereo-speakers. They vibrated through her body and rippled in the course of her bloodstream. Without even realizing, they had already been in the karaoke room for two hours. Those hours seemed too short for Asami's two fervent friends and the three older guys. They eagerly punched the numbers for fifteen more songs, and the glow from their faces had yet to dim. It would've been pitch black in the room, if it weren't for the bright television screen that displayed lyrics and the roughly spherical object that produced vibrant colors. The air conditioned room was no longer cool.

Daiki didn't try to make any moves on Asami, which relieved her. The awkward atmosphere unlaxed and loosened up her tense nerves from being in the same room as him. His long, wine-red bangs that was always down and swished to the side was waxed back. He looked like a fucking rooster. Speaking of rooster, Asami suddenly remembered the confirmation email she received, approving her volunteer application to work at a farm. She cursed herself for not using this as an excuse to get out. Well, _at least_ she wasn't sitting next to him. Asami sat in between Kaede and Rika, who was next to Touya. But as soon as Rika and Touya stood up and ran over to the front of the room to perform a duet, Daiki scooted himself over to Asami.

_Oh, okay._

He looked at her and said something, but she couldn't make out his words.

"What?"

He repeated his words a little louder, but to her, trying to talk over Rika and Touya's scream just sounded like, "Do you asdfghjkl." Asami scrunched her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose trying to grasp the words that already left his mouth. Daiki chuckled. This time, instead of yelling it any louder, he leaned in and said it to her ears.

"You're so cute when you're confused." His hot breath tickled her senses and froze her in place. His body was so long and big compared to hers; it made her feel somewhat conscious. He continued, "I asked if you wanted to duet with me."

Asami laughed off the awkwardness. "Like what?" She glanced over at Daiki when he backed up. He was sitting with his legs wide open and leaned back coolly with one arm stretched out, still staring at her.

Ready to answer, he leaned in again. Asami quickly faced away and stopped breathing.

"Hmmm…Bump Bump?"

"Oh, that song…Uh, I don't know it that well," she fibbed.

"Sure," Daiki snickered. Asami grew apprehensive and let out a weak laugh. She cleared her throat and shuffled around her hands, then finally sat still after crossing her legs. Rika and Touya's song ended with a nice laugh. They seemed to be hitting it off really well. _Thank God. _Hopefully this means there won't be any more karaoke nights with Daiki. She prayed that Rika would reclaim her seat next to Asami, but her hopes went down the drain as she skipped him and sat down. Glare. Kaede went up for her turn. A familiar melody rendered from the stereo-speakers with the chiseled notes of a piano. It was the song that Kaede sang whenever they hit the mics. Her voice, normally enervated, was surprisingly clearer. The strong bass and echo gave her vocality the fullness it usually didn't have. Oh, Kaede probably practiced! _Ahaha, she's so cute._ Asami swayed her head back and forth slowly, praying Daiki doesn't bug her anymore about the stupid duet or any other shit. Her attention was cut short by the sudden fondle of Daiki's rough hands on her upper thigh. _The nerve!_

"I love your stockings," Daiki leaned in, this time even closer than before, brushing his lips against her ear, desperate for some attention. His hot breath moistened her ear hole. Asami jolted back and quickly shrugged her right shoulder to brush away the lingering feeling of repugnance, the violation of her space and austere manner. She was refraining herself from walking out of the room, walking out on everyone. Asami didn't need to be here. Fuck this shit. Her job was done. She glanced back at Daiki and snorted as the image of a rooster popped up. Ah, how cleaning chicken shit never sounded so carefree. Asami gripped onto her brown, leather satchel. Any second, she was going to bid everyone farewell with a, "Oh, sorry~ I have to go!" Unexpectedly, Daiki's arm wrapped around Asami, seizing her. He forcibly brought her closer and congested body heat, sending her a message telepathically to fill his boredom. _Che. _She broke free from his arms and withdrew from the group. Asami barged out, every step demanding freedom. The fluorescent lights blinded her from the abrupt invitation, but her eyes rapidly adapted. The glass egress slid parted open automatically, and Asami made a spectacular exit, like a boss. She reminded herself to text Rika and Kaede that it was no big deal and to carry on.

Daiki chased after her and hastily grabbed her arm. He tightened his grip, once again, seizing Asami. She swiftly turned back, not expecting to see - _Rooster_. Asami wasn't scared, no. Frustration broiled within her veins. "You're going the wrong way."

"_No_, I'm not," Asami tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. _Goddamn_, she never felt so powerless.

"Yes, you are," a grin bedecked his intentions. Daiki began to drag her towards another direction. How can he haul her so easily without breaking a single sweat.

Scoff, "Let go of me, Daiki." She yanked her arm as hard as she can. "I'm serious! Let go!" He didn't waver a bit. Asami realized he wasn't going to surrender to her. Her reluctant response was not going to repress his sexual rage and desire. No, his manly pride was much too convincing. After several attempts of breaking free and letting out shrieks to resist with all her might, there was no use. Before she knew it, they were in front of a building with a sign that read "rabu hoteru." At this point, Asami knew that some leg power could come in handy. She mustered up the strength to kick the shit out of Daiki's manhood.

_Miss. _Her short legs couldn't kick high enough, that it came in contact with his sturdy thighs instead. He paused.

"Woah there," Daiki put on a shocked expression. "Don't get _too_ excited now. A little higher and that coulda scarred me." He jostled Asami's head with his fingers roughly.

She was really angry now. The blood rushed to her face and the pounding of her felt could be felt in her teeth as she clenched them mercilessly. "Fuck off!"

"Che. You're a rude bitch." Daiki squeezed her arm to the point it left a bruise and continued to drag her.

From the public eye, they looked like a quarreling couple. Asami was the ignorant girlfriend that seemed to be making a mountain out of a mole hill, and Daiki was the boyfriend that was trying to settle her down. Her shrieks were followed by a "Shut up!" The ruckus couldn't have been excused by a certain ebony-haired boy. He had stopped dead in his tracks and contemplated whether or not an outsider like him should intrude in a lover's quarrel. No matter how much he looked at them, the girl was the defenseless one. He began to feel somewhat frustrated of how much of a scene their feud making out to be.

"I said to fuck off!" She yelled as loud as she can and as clear as she can. With all the rage building on both sides, Daiki was the one to settle the dispute with force; her left cheek, a bright red mark, burning. Asami flung and dropped to the ground. In an flash -

"Oi!" An angry voice yelled out. The boy dashed towards them like wind. Asami saw white shooting in front of her and perceived instant fluffs of ivory that blurred into her vision, falling like snow. Within moments, Daiki, too, was on the floor.

"You don't hit a girl!"

_Who was the man that came to her rescue? Her knight in shining armor, her prince, an angel, God…_

Asami noticed the white feathers drifting away.

"I'll remember this!" Daiki yelled out and ran off.

"Are you okay?" A frantic voice graced her ears. Asami looked up and, in shock, met the same electric, blue eyes that left her impinged at the hallway. She _knew_ it. Okumura Rin. He couldn't be human. How in the world, did she manage to see him again? Of all places, he could've been in his own secluded anywhere. How can the aspirations of that soul be reflected in someone's everyday life? His presence was followed by fairness. And whether a human mind should be bounded by the routine of toil for supplying common wants, his mind seemed to be focused on something else? And all these thoughts, vague, unformed, a dim and undefined sense of something, passed though Asami's brain. She had forgotten Daiki even touched her. Asami took a brief look at what was behind Okumura Rin as something caught her eyes: a pair of pure white. _Wings._ And for some reason, she accepted it.

"Yeah..." Asami replied, rubbing her eyes. "I'm okay." Another glance. The wings were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay! You made it to the end! Don't kill me! I know Rin had a short spotlight...again. But I promise that will come to an end! More Rin next chapter!

Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't painful. Feel free to leave reviews and criticisms~ (ΘωΘ;)


End file.
